Main Page
Episode Guide - Characters - Players - Wild Tales Meta * Notice Board: A list of the obviously available quests in Viriskali. * Player Orientation: Head here if you're curious about the basic information on the setting and the game. * Custom rules: The custom rules used in the West Marches. ** General rules ** Major Quests and Adventuring Motivation ** Downtime ** Travel and Watches ** Inspiration * Hack Attack * Death Toll and other Statistics * Magic Items Characters See also: List of characters West marches roster by putridcheese.jpg|The Adventurers trespassing the Marches Ironjaw by sensoryabuse.jpg|Ironjaw by Sensoryabuse Grigori by markatron2k.jpg|Grigori by Markatron2k Monkey by dieandgo.jpg|Monkey by Dieandgo Poe by markatron2k.jpg|Poe by Markatron2k Kurthank ironjaw2.jpg|Ironjaw Galahan Oathkeeper by markatron2k.jpg|Galahan by Markatron2k Lyra Windsong 2 by markatron2k.jpeg|Lyra Windsong by Makatron2k Grigori by LycanBloodWarrior.jpeg|Grigori by LycanBloodWarrior Juliette grabatul by putridcheese.jpg|Juliette by Putridcheese Seymour Boom by markatron2k.jpeg|Seymour Boom by Markatron2k 20150804Lyra.png|Lyra Kellan the fancy by markatron2k.jpg|Kellan the Fancy by Markatron2k The west marches gallahan oathkeepe portrait color by centum.jpg|Gallahan Oathkeeper by Centum frelkas_tavern_by_markwester-d9dwnuw.jpg|Frelka's Tavern by Mark Wester Donald by Markatron2k.jpg|Donald Bartholomew by Markatron2k Captain koke by markatron2k.jpg|Captain Coke by Markatron2k Shaldrick ironheart by markatron2k.jpg|Shaldrick Ironheart by Markatron2k Ironheart brothers by stevenoble197.jpg|Ironheart Brothers by Steven Noble Darius elian by markatron2k.jpg|Darius Elian by Markatron2k Esme by MarikBentusi.png|Esme by MarikBentusi Flurgle color by markatron2k.jpg|Flurgle by Markatron2k Freki by Markatron2k.jpg|Freki by Markatron2k 20150803Gustaf.png|Gustaf Greybeard by Liefington Kraolin by MarikBentusi.png|Kraolin by MarikBentus Laingus vulmaator by markatron2k.jpg|Laingus Vulmaator by Markatron2k Orion randy by markatron2k.jpg|Orion Randy by Markatron2k Peri color by markatron2k.jpg|Peri by Markatron2k Shialbaz by LucasRibeiro.jpg|Shialbaz by Lucas Ribeiro Snook Smalls by Markatron2k.jpeg|Snook Smalls by Markatron2k Spec Person the Third by markatron2k.jpg|Spec Person the Third by Markatron2k Tily by MarikBentusi.png|Tily by MarikBentusi 20150207Val.png|Valisilwen by Liefington Varani by markatron2k.jpg|Varani by Markatron2k Grigori and Galahan by Aaron Ayal.jpg|Grigori and Galahan by Aaron Ayal * Player Characters * Non-Player Characters * Monsters * Ascendants and Beings of Power Lore See also: Category: Lore * Gods of Loriene * Cults The World Regions of the Marches See also: Category: Regions Tusk by putridcheese.jpg|Tusk in the Water Starkwald by putridcheese.jpg|Starkwald Harllud barrows by putridcheese.jpg|Harllud Barrows foothills by putridcheese.jpg|Udrin Foothills Central plains at night by putridcheese.jpg|Central Elin Plain at night Central plains by putridcheese.jpg|Central Elin Plain at day Wraefens by putridcheese.jpg|Wraefens * Azamreth - the Pits of Creation * Central Elin Plain * Cheaminster Ruins * Harllud Barrows * North Elin Plain * South Elin Plain * Starkwald * Udrin Foothills * Wraefen Regions Beyond the Marches Distant regions only known from the tales and legends of travelers. * Forest of Nakatashar * Southeast Desert Settlements in the Marches See also: Category: Settlements * Aeralond Empire * Bawik * Castow * Cheaminster Hold * Flederhind * Kulii'Kan * Lair of the serpents * Lepool * Nala * Periator * Pyrrhinor * Viriskali Episodes Do you want to contribute? If you want to help contribute to the wiki, please take a look at How to contribute for some ideas and guidelines, or check out the list of incomplete pages here. Happy editing! Latest activity | cast = | guests = | show = Watch West Marches | hackshow = Watch Hack Session | resources = Browse Resources }}